Japan men's national ice hockey team
Mark Mahon | Asst Coach = Sasaki Hiroaki Suzuki Norio Yamanaka Takeshi | Captain = Suzuki Takahito | Most games = Suzuki Takahito (63) | Top scorer = | Most points = Suzuki Takahito (41) | Home Stadium = | IIHF code = JPN | IIHF Rank = 21 | IIHF max = 15 | IIHF max date = first in 2003 | IIHF min = 22 | IIHF min date = first in 2007 | Team_Colors = | Jerseys = | First game = 12 - 2 (Davos, Switzerland; January 24, 1930) | Largest win = 44 - 1 (Gangneung, South Korea; January 30, 1999) | Largest loss = 25 - 1 (Moscow, Soviet Union; March 4, 1957) | World champ apps = 9 | World champ first = 1930 | World champ best = 6th (1930) | Regional name = Asian Winter Games | Regional cup apps = 6 | Regional cup first = 1986 | Regional cup best = Gold: 2003, 2007 | Olympic apps = 8 | Olympic first = 1936 | Olympic medals = | Record = 218-341-34 }} The Japanese men's national ice hockey team is the national men's ice hockey of Japan. They are currently ranked 22nd in the IIHF World Ranking and currently compete in IIHF World Championship Division I. They have competed in nine Olympics Games competitions. 2009 World Championship Div I rosterhttp://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/187/IHM1870JPN_33_1_0.pdf Team Japan players at the 1998 Nagano Olympics *Dan Daikawa D *Ryan Fujita F *Yūji Iga F *Dusty Imoo GK *Shinichi Iwasaki GK *Matthew Kabayama F *Tatsuki Katayama D *Yutaka Kawaguchi D *Takayuki Kobori D *Atsudo Kudō D *Ryan Kuwabara F *Hiroshi Matsuura F *Hiroyuki Miura D *Takayuki Miura D *Fumitaka Miyauchi D *Jirō Nihei GK *Tsutsumi Otomo F *Toshiyuki Sakai F *Kunihiko Sakurai F *Akihito Sugisawa F *Steve Tsujiura C *Shin Yahata F *Takeshi Yamanaka D *Chris Yule F *Head coach Bjorn Kinding *General Manager Dave King Winter Olympics record *[[Ice hockey at the 1936 Winter Olympics|'1936']] - 9th place (tied) *[[Ice hockey at the 1960 Winter Olympics|'1960']] - 8th place *[[Ice hockey at the 1964 Winter Olympics|'1964']] - 11th place *[[Ice hockey at the 1968 Winter Olympics|'1968']] - 10th place *[[Ice hockey at the 1972 Winter Olympics|'1972']] - 9th place *[[Ice hockey at the 1976 Winter Olympics|'1976']] - 9th place *[[Ice hockey at the 1980 Winter Olympics|'1980']] - 12th place *[[Ice hockey at the 1998 Winter Olympics|'1998']] - 13th place World Championship record Note: Years in '''Bold' denote participation in the top-level tournament'' *[[1930 World Ice Hockey Championships|'1930']] - Finished tied in 6th place *1931 - 1955 - Did not participate *[[1957 World Ice Hockey Championships|'1957']] - Finished in 8th place *1958 - 1961 - Did not participate *1962 - Finished in 9th place (1st in "Pool B") *1963 - 1966 - Did not participate *1967 - Finished in 17th place (1st in "Pool C") *1969 - Finished in 15th place (1st in "Pool C") *1970 - Finished in 11th place (5th in "Pool B") *1971 - Finished in 12th place (6th in "Pool B") *1972 - Finished in 11th place (5th in "Pool B") *1973 - Finished in 12th place (6th in "Pool B") *1974 - Finished in 10th place (4th in "Pool B") *1975 - Finished in 12th place (6th in "Pool B") *1976 - Finished in 10th place (2nd in "Pool B") *1977 - Finished in 11th place (3rd in "Pool B") *1978 - Finished in 10th place (2nd in "Pool B") *1979 - Finished in 14th place (6th in "Pool B") *1981 - Finished in 16th place (8th in "Pool B") *1982 - Finished in 17th place (1st in "Pool C") *1983 - Finished in 13th place (5th in "Pool B") *1985 - Finished in 13th place (5th in "Pool B") *1986 - Finished in 16th place (8th in "Pool B") *1987 - Finished in 17th place (1st in "Pool C") *1989 - Finished in 15th place (7th in "Pool B") *1990 - Finished in 15th place (7th in "Pool B") *1991 - Finished in 16th place (8th in "Pool B") *1992 - Finished in 15th place (3rd in "Pool B") *1993 - Finished in 17th place (5th in "Pool B") *1994 - Finished in 16th place (4th in "Pool B") *1995 - Finished in 18th place (6th in "Pool B") *1996 - Finished in 20th place (8th in "Pool B") *1997 - Finished in 24th place (4th in "Pool C") *[[1998 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships|'1998']] - Finished in 16th place *[[1999 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships|'1999']] - Finished in 16th place *[[2000 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships|'2000']] - Finished in 16th place *[[2001 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships|'2001']] - Finished in 16th place *[[2002 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships|'2002']] - Finished in 16th place *[[2003 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships|'2003']] - Finished in 16th place *[[2004 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships|'2004']] - Finished in 15th place *2005 - Finished in 25th place (5th in Division I, Group A) *2006 - Finished in 22nd place (3rd in Division I, Group A) *2007 - Finished in 24th place (3rd in Division I, Group B) *2008 - Finished in 21st place (3rd in Division I, Group B) *2009 - Finished in 21st place (3rd in Division I, Group A) *2010 - Finished in 21st place (3rd in Division I, Group A) All-time Record against other nations As of June 6, 2009 References Category:National teams Category:Ice hockey in Japan